Immortal
by OnyxDay
Summary: What if Angel came to Buffy with some startling news? How would this news affect their relationship? What if Buffy remembered the forgotten day? And why can Angel suddenly walk in the sunlight? Set in s.4 Buffy and s.1 Angel. Just before This Year's Girl. AU after. Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me, Onyx! Thought you should know that I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. If I did, it would be _way_ less Riley and Spike friendly. And a lot more Bangel action. Sadly, Joss did not feel that way. But the past is the past, (unless you're a Timelord), so I can't exactly change anything, but I can give you my take. So here it is. My first story. Hope you like it.**

_Immortal: by OnyxDay_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Boo."

She could tell the vampire wasn't expecting that. He was a newly risen vampire. He didn't even know what a Slayer was yet. In fact he didn't know much of anything about this new world he was a part of.

As soon as he was fully out of his grave he lunged. The girl didn't even flinch. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a wooden stake. She held it out just in time for the vampire's momentum to carry him into the stake. He instantly burst into dust.

'Boy these vampires are getting and easier and easier to slay,' she thought to herself.

It was then that she felt him.

He was behind her, hiding behind a crypt. She didn't have to turn to know when he stepped around it.

"Buffy." It had been too long since he last saw her slay. If you could call that slaying.

"Angel." She had almost forgotten how he made her feel. When he touched her, kissed her... 'No. We are not following that train of thought. That train goes no where good. In fact, that trains' tracks pretty much only go to bad.'

"Buffy, I..."

"What? You want to tell me you're sorry? Is that why you're here? If it is don't bother." Her voice was cold, icy.

"Buffy that's not why I'm here. I came to tell you that my soul is permanent. I thought you would rather I tell you than finding out through the grape-vine," he kept his voice soft the entire time. She still hasn't turned around, and he thinks it's because she is angry at him for coming.

"WHAT?!" She whirled around to glare at him.

"My soul is permanent," he repeated in the same soft tone.

"Oh I heard that part. I'm 'what'-ing the fact that you were going to spring this big news on me then do your patented disappearing into the fog trick. And **how **did this happen in the first place? I mean you don't just wake up one day and go 'hey my soul is permanent', well maybe you do... But really Angel what gives?"

"I only found out this morning. And I'm not really sure **how** it happened exactly. I think it might have been a combination of things. This is what the Powers told me. When Jenny translated the re-ensouling spell she tweaked it. No happiness clause. That's the same spell Willow used. When Giles called in his favor to that demon he asked it to anchor my soul. I guess he thought it didn't work or something. Then when I destroyed the Gem of Amarra all of its energy it flowed into the last person to wear it. Me. And because I was me when I wore it, it got rid of Angelus. I think it was because when I'm Angelus it's like **I'm **dead."

Buffy had been quiet this whole time. It took her a few moments to answer after he finished.

"Wow. I think that's the most word I've ever heard you say at once."

"Buffy..." Angel groaned exasperated.

"I know, I know. This is serious. It's just a lot to take in at once. I mean you have your soul back. Forever. And... Wait. You said Gem of Amarra, right?" He nodded, " So basically you're Mr. Unkillable-Vampire-Guy now?"

He chuckled at her typical Buffy-speak.

"Yes. So now I can take you into the sunlight"

"Good. You look good in the sunlight." 'How did I know that? I've never seen him in the sun.' As she thought that she remembered. The day that never was. And really, she never had forgotten. She had dreamed about that day since it happened.

'How did she know that? No one was supposed to remember. Only me'

"How could you?! Really? You just up and decide to take back the best day of my life without talking to me! I can't believe you! You always do this! You always make decisions about us without talking to me! I'm tired of that!" Buffy was so angry she couldn't see. She really wanted to hit something. "Who do you think you are?! You weren't the only one in our relat-"

She never got to finish her sentence. At that point Angel was kissing her with a passion. They just stood there kissing for a full minute before Buffy remembered she had to breath.

"Angel. You're still going to live forever. Literally now with the Gem's powers. I could die tomorrow. If I'm lucky I might finish college. What do we do about that?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. You're Immortal. In fact all the Scoobies are. You, Willow, Xander, Giles, Oz, Cordy, Anya, Dawn, Faith, and Tara. Oh and Doyle, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn from my team."

"Who's Tara, Fred and Gunn? And why in the world would the PTBs include Faith? One she's evil, two she's in a coma. What about Mom? And Riley?"

Angel growled at the mention of her new beau, but he composed himself enough to explain what the Powers told him.

"Tara is a Wiccan friend of Willow's. Fred is someone I help who joins my team in LA, so is Gunn. In fact I've already met him. Charles Gunn runs a gang that hunts vampires. Faith is going to wake up soon and get help. Riley is untrustworthy, their words, not mine. And I'm sorry, but your mom's death is fixed. There is **nothing** you could do to stop it. If anything you would just prolong it for a few days, weeks at most."

"So... We're all Immortal?" He nodded, " And your soul is permanent?" Another nod, "And you're Mr. Unkillable-Vampire-Guy-Who-Can-Go-In-The-Sun?" Again with the nodding. "So what are we standing in the cemetery for? We should be celebrating! Or, you know, other stuff." She blushed when she said the last part.

He chuckled. "Buffy don't you think we should tell your friends they're Immortal?"

"Yeah... But we can do that tomorrow! Tonight is just us. Our own mini celebration for you getting your soul back permenately."

"Buffy, what about Riley? You know, your boyfriend?"

"Riley? Oh yeah, Riley. That's simple. I'll break up with him. Don't worry I'll be nice. In fact I'll tell him the truth, minus all the hellmouth-y mystical bits." Buffy tossed her hair and looked at Angel with a mock serious face. "I had just gotten out of a **really** intense relationship..."

* * *

"It was a really messy break up. I was in a bad place for a **long** time. When I met you I was at the 'dating-the-exact-opposite-of-your-ex' phase. Okay, maybe not the exact opposite, but you get what I mean, right? Well, um, I guess I had an epiphany. I realized that by giving you hope for a future for me I was being cruel. I mean... I don't know what I mean. I guess I'm trying to say that by going out with you I wasn't being fair to either of us. You deserve to have a future with someone. And I can't give you that. I'm so sorry."

"Um. I'm not sure how to respond to that. Except to say, what the Hell? You can't just break up with someone because it's inconvenient. I mean really? An epiphany? Do you know how rare those are? No. Just let me finish. I liked you. A lot. Heck, I might have even loved you. And I thought you felt the same. I guess I was wrong about you. You're just like everyone said. A tease. No, you're worse than that, you're a tramp! I can't believe I thought I was in love with someone like you!"

"Hey! I was trying to be mature and settle this like adults! I wanted a clean break, but I guess you can't handle that. I wanted to walk away from this and at least be on speaking terms. But I guess that was too much to ask for!" She started to walk away, but then decided against it, "Oh and I would recommend you stop letting vampires bite you. Oh, surprised? Yeah I can see them. And trust me when I say that you should not be messing with them. You know what? No. Go ahead. Let them bite you, see if I care!" With that she stormed off.

'God! **what** did I see in him? I mean I **knew **he was addicted to vampire bites! God my taste in men sucks! They're either a) idiots, b) evil, c) assholes, or d) vampires! I am such an idiot!'

* * *

**Hey! So that's my first chapter. Hope you like it. Please read on and comment. I'm a little insecure about posting this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two! Just to reiterate, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Sayer or Angel. Look, not to be one of _those_ guys, but I would like some reviews. Just to see what you guys think. This is my fan fiction, so I'm a little nervous. Thanks so much. Allons-y.**

* * *

Buffy walked toward Giles' apartment. She had called a Scooby meeting last night, so everyone knew when to arrive. She had also contacted Tara, Oz and the AI team.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Hey guys."

"Hey Buffster! So what's the sitch? What big bad are we facing this week?"

"No big bad Xand. Today is strictly good news day. I know we don't have them often, or ever really, but today we do."

"Um, what's the good news?", Willow asked, a bit tentatively.

"We kinda have to wait. We're still missing a few people."

"Who are we missing? All the Scoobies are here."

"Well there's Oz and Tara. Then there's the AI team, Cordy, Angel and Doyle."

"T-Tara? How do you know about her?"

"Angel told me."

"Angel? You mean Deadboy's here? Is he evil?"

"No, I'm not evil. Why does everyone think I'm evil when I come back here? Hey Buffy."

"Hey Angel. Hi Cordelia. You must be Doyle. I'm Buffy. We've met before haven't we? Yeah you're the guy who gets visions, right?"

"That'd be me alright. You'd be the little blond who's had our Angel brooding for the last few weeks." Cordy slapped his arm, "Ow! Jeez Cordy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you we're the Slayer, not Miss Puppy-Eyes over there."

There was a tentative knock on the door, which was still open.

"Um, excuse m-me? Is th-this Mr. Giles' apartment? I was t-told to c-come h-here."

"Tara?!"

"Willow?"

"Hello Sunnydale. Cordy, Doyle. Angel."

"Oz."

"Good you're all here. Now we can start. You should probably all sit down for this." Buffy motioned for everyone to grab a seat. She made her way to stand in front of the fire-place. Angel joined her, knowing she would need his support and comfort. She grabbed his hand and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"First I should tell you about Angel," Buffy paused and realized that Tara would have no clue about the importance of what she was about to say. "Willow could you explain Angel to Tara? Thanks." She paused and let their best friend explain to Tara.

Willow gave Tara the extremely abridged version. Basically this is what she said; Angel is a vampire with a soul, he's Buffy's soul mate, he can't experience a moment of pure happiness because it would cost him his soul, and he left and went to LA to protect Buffy and give her a "normal" life.

"Okay now that that's finished I can continue. Angel is invincible. You remember the Gem of Amarra? Well when Angel destroyed it, all of its powers flowed into him. And well, um..."

"My soul is permanent."

"Doyle and I already know this. Why are we here? Not that I don't enjoy these visits to Sunnyhell, it's just I don't like seeing the Scoobies."

"Yes and we just **love** seeing you. Meet any stars lately?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Buffy smiled and shook her head. Just like old times.

"Guys? Focus. You're here because Angel's not the only one with news." Buffy looked at Angel, and at his nod continued, "To put it frankly, we're all Immortal."

"What?!" "How?!" "Huh." "No way!" "Well that explains that." "Interesting." Wh-what d-did you s-say?"

They were all freaking and talking at once. Except Oz. He doesn't freak. And Anya. She was surprisingly quiet.

"Could everyone stop talking at once?! Apparently the Powers That Be decided to make us all Immortal. That also includes Dawn and Faith. I guess there's some weird prophecy thing, did I mention hate prophecies? I think it goes something along the lines of, 'Together you are powerful, alone you are dead' or something like that. I don't know all the details, only the Powers know that. Oh, and about Faith, she's going to wake up soon. Angel, Cordy, and Doyle will be back in LA. We'll go about our business like nothing happened. No one tell her she's Immortal. Not until Angel can rehabilitate her. Also, can someone find Spike? We don't need him anymore and I **really** want to stake him."**  
**

"Get in line," Angel growled.

"Well that's it. Anybody got something to say? Anybody at all? Anya, you usually have something inappropriate to say."

"If Angel's soul is permanent, does that mean you're orgasm buddies again?"

Buffy tensed and blushed.

"Yup, definitely inappropriate. Anya I don't think that's any of your, or anybody else's, business."

"What about Riley? Are you just going to sneak behind his back? It wouldn't be the first time you hid Angel."

"For you're information Xander, I broke up with Riley. And just so you know, he was a huge jerk about it. And for the record, he was nowhere near the man you wanted him to be. He didn't make me happy, and he was addicted to vampire bites! What do you think of your idol now Xander? Do you still think he's better than Angel?"

"YES!"

"Why? And don't say it's because of the curse, that's not a problem. Neither is sunlight, mortality, or a 'normal' life. So tell me exactly why Riley is better than Angel?"

"At least Riley isn't a cold-blooded killer!"

"Not true."

"What?"

"Riley is a member of the Initiative. He put the chip in Spike's head. He also knows about 314."

"What's 314?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Jeez, cryptic much?"

Angel just smiled his sexy half-smile.

"Urm, uh, right. Initiative. We should focus on that. Angel, you guys should do whatever it is you guys do in LA. Oz, well, um, go be Oz. I still have to tell Dawnie.** That's** going to be fun. So yeah, I guess that's it."

Everyone milled about a bit and got reacquainted or introduced. We learned that Willow met Tara after Oz left. Tara was a part of Willow's non-Wiccan Wiccan group. They had done a few spells and had become good friends. Buffy was a little sad that she hadn't noticed, but she guessed that she had still been upset about Angel leaving.

"Hey," Angel greeted her, sneaking up behind her as usual.

"Hey," She was a little nervous, he could tell, "um, I suppose we should talk about what this means for us."

"Yeah. Why don't we move outside? It's a bit quieter. And less public."

They made their way outside and sat down around the fountain.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't think my brain hasn't fully processed what's happened. My everything in me is telling me there's a catch. Except my heart. My heart is telling its that this is it. What I've been waiting for. My redemption, my chance to be with you." The look of pure love in his deep soulful eyes, left no doubt in her mind that he loved her completely

"Angel," God. He loved the way she said his name. Like it was sacred, holy. He knew that he said her name in the same awed manner.

She leaned forward and caressed his face. She had almost forgotten how cold his skin was, the way even the most chaste touch could make her skin tingle. She could feel the tears well up. Angel pulled her close.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you again. Those last few months have been hell. And I should know, I've been."

"Oh god! Angel I'm so sorry. I had to. I can't imagine what you must have gone through."

"It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. Almost as soon as I got there. We never really talked about what it was like, have we?"

"No. But I'd like to know. It might help me understand you better."

"When I first got there I didn't understand. It looked exactly like Sunnydale. I thought that I had been dreaming or something. But then the memories came back. I tried to find you, to apologize. You were at the Bronze dancing with Faith and Kendra. Every time I tried to talk to you, you ignored me. It was like you couldn't see me. I kept coming back. Sometimes it would be different. Once it was at the beach. Another time it was just us."

"Those were my nightmares. You saw my nightmares. The times when it was different. That was me."

"I'm so sorry. It must have been hard for you."

"It wasn't as bad as what you must have went through. Sorry. Please continue."

"Eventually everything disappeared. No more Sunnydale. Just the desert. I walked for days, months, years, nearly a century. Slowly as I walked I began to forget. At first I forgot my human life. Then I forgot my deeds as Angelus, the original ones. Then my life before Sunnydale, when I had a soul. Then everything else. Except you. Long after I had forgotten my own name, I remembered you. Then I was slowly losing you. When I returned I couldn't recall anything about this world, except that there was a girl. A girl who I loved more than anything, and who loved me back."

"I'm so sorry. Oh god, Angel, I'm so, so sorry."

"Shhh. Why are you apologizing? You gave me something to live for. You gave me a purpose. You loved me. Why should you apologize for that? If anything I should be apologizing to you."

"I know it wasn't you. I knew from the moment I saw you in your apartment. I just didn't understand at the time."

"What about you? I know you ran away to LA, but what happened?"

"I changed my name to Anne and swore never to slay again. One night when I had just gotten there I was attacked my a pack of vampires. I didn't have a stake with me, and I didn't really put up a fight. I think I kinda wanted to die. I didn't see the point of life if you weren't here. I didn't die, obviously. I was saved by this street gang. A bunch of kids armed with stakes, trying to defend their territory from vampires."

"Gunn and his crew. I met them in LA. Nice group, if you enjoy being threatened every time you see them. They're dedicated and loyal."

"That they are. I thanked them and went on my not-so-merry way. I got a job as a waitress at this place, Helen's Kitchen. It was fine until the summer was over. I got recognized by a customer, Lily. Do you remember Chanterelle? She was a part of Ford's cult. Anyway, her boyfriend disappeared and when I found him the next day he was old. Turns out he was kidnapped and sent to a hell dimension to be used as a slave. Lily got taken, so I went after her. I closed off the dimension and accepted who I was. I gave Lily the name Anne and I went back to Sunnydale."

"I'm sorry you had to through that. I wish I could take back everything that happened after your birthday."

"Everything?"

"That doesn't count. That happened **on **your birthday."

"So?", Buffy said, cuddling closer to Angel.

"So, don't you have to talk to Dawn still?"

"Spoil-sport."

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! So um, yeah. Please review. I really want to know what you think of my story. I might be starting a new one soon. Not sure. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So here it is. Chapter three. I hope you like it. I thought Buffy and Dawn should bond over some yummy ice cream. Hope you like. Please, please, please, please, please, please review.**

* * *

"Dawnie! I'm home!"

"Hey Buffy! I'm in the kitchen!"

Buffy makes her way to the kitchen. Dawn is sitting at the island eating a PB & J sandwich.

"Hey Dawnie, where's Mom?"

"She had to go to the gallery. There was some sort of emergency. So what's up?"

"Do you remember my ex boyfriend Angel?"

"Yeah!" She looks excited. She always did like Angel, he was kind to her and didn't treat her like a kid. "Is he here? Can I see him? Is he evil? Oh God he's evil again isn't he? Buffy how could you?!"

"Dawn! He's not evil! Not even close. He's cured. His curse doesn't have a happiness clause anymore. And he can't be killed by anything. Not even sunlight." As Buffy talks she can feel her smile growing.

Dawn can't believe it. She jumps up and rushes over to her sister to hug her, squealing.

"OhmyGodBuffythisissoexciting ! Whendidithappen? Howlonghaveyouknown?"

"I found out last night, but Angel found out yesterday morning. We held a meeting this morning between the Scoobies and the AI team. We told them the news then. Um, Dawnie, there's something else. Something that concerns you."

"What is it? Is it bad? Am I evil? Oh God I'm evil aren't I?"

"Well yes, but that's not anything new."

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay. Seriously. It's good news. We're Immortal, all of us. You, me, Xander, Willow, Giles, Cordelia, Oz, Anya, Doyle, Faith, and Tara. And obviously Angel."

"Who's Tara?"

"A friend of Willows. She's Wiccan."

"Oh. So wait, why is Faith included? And what about Mom?"

"Faith gets help and Moms death is fixed. We wouldn't be able to change it if we tried. And to answer your unasked question, Riley isn't trustworthy."

"I wasn't going to ask. I really hated Riley. He always treated me like I was nine. You did split up with him didn't you?"

A dark look passed over Buffy's face, but it quickly passed. "We broke up. And he was a huge jerk about it too."

"Does this require ice cream of the cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip variety?"

Buffy laughed. The mention of the semi-infamous ice cream brought memories of that forgotten day. "No, but we can have some anyways."

"Yes!" Dawn jumped up and ran to the fridge. When she came back she was carrying two spoons and the carton of ice cream.

"So what to we tell Mom?"

"Nothing. We don't tell anyone who's not Immortal. And don't tell Faith 'til after she's good. In fact, don't talk about it very much at all."

"What?! Why? I mean what's the point of being Immortal if I can't tell anyone?"

"Who would you tell? Janey? She doesn't even know about vampires! She would probably think you were crazy, or she is. Would you rather lying to your friends or not having any?"

"lie", she said it so softly, even Buffy had a hard time hearing her.

"What?"

"LIE!"

"Jeez, no need to yell."

They sat there, not saying anything. They were both absorbed in their own thoughts.

'Oh my God! I'm Immortal! Wait, will I look this way forever? Oh dear God, I'm going to be 14 forever!'

'I still can't believe it! I can finally have my perfect dream. Angel. In the sunlight. Forever! It's too good to be true! There has to be some horrible catch.'

"Buffy? Are we going to stay this age forever?"

"I honestly don't know. I'll ask Angel when he gets here tonight."

"Angel's coming over?" Dawn instantly perks up. It would appear that more than one Summers girl is enamored with the vampire with a soul.

"Yeah he just has to drive Cordy and Doyle back to LA. He said he'd stay for a few days. I'm not sure if he's staying at the Mansion or the Apartment."

"I still can't believe it. I mean this is **Angel**. Curse-less. It's like your dream-come-true. Right?" Dawn said the last part a bit worried. Buffy didn't look too happy.

"Yes. I mean of course! It's just... I don't know. I started to believe that if either of us is too happy the world ends. But here we are, the happiest we've ever been. I can't help waiting for the big bad to erupt and send the world to hell."

"That would so not happen. A) both of you could stop the apocalypse with one hand tied behind your back. B) there is no apocalypse, everything is totally fine. It's meant to be."

"Thanks Dawnie. I know you're trying to help. I can't stop thinking about it. Especially when Angel is away. When he's here I feel totally calm and safe. But then he goes back to LA and its like, Doom-and-Gloomsville. It's horrible."

Buffy looked so sad and frightened. All Dawn wanted to do was comfort her, but she didn't know how.

"Hey, Buffy", Dawn said, excited, "I have an idea. If you don't like thinking Doom-and-Gloom thoughts, and Angel is the only one who stops them, then DON'T LET ANGEL GO! Stay with him. You have eternity together, why not start now?"

Buffy sighed. "We can't Dawnie. Not right now."

"Why not?", Dawn was thoroughly confused.

"It's complicated."

"How? How is it complicated? It seems pretty uncomplicated to me. You love Angel, Angel loves you, you can finally be together without worrying. What's complicated about that?"

"You don't understand."

"So help me."

The Slayer sighed heavily.

"Angel and I are champions. There are only ever two at one time. We both have our separate missions to fulfill. His is in LA, helping the helpless. Mine is here, defending the Hellmouth. Maybe that will change, someday, but not right now. Besides, how would the Demon world react to the news that Angelus and the Slayer are back together? We'll lay low for now. We have forever together, just not right now. It's going to be tough, and it will only get tougher, but we'll survive."

"That sucks."

"Understatement of the Year."

"But hey! At least you get to spend time with him. Better than nothing."

"True. He is fun to spend time with," Buffy said with a coy smile.

The two sisters sat and chatted about all the things they were looking forward to seeing as Immortals. They sat like that until they finished the ice cream. After that they sat down to watch The Beauty and The Beast, which was Buffy's favorite movie. She said it reminded her of her and Angel.

* * *

**More reviews! I'd say I need more inspiration, but technically I already wrote all of this and am now just uploading it. Whatever. So I think my new story will be a Doctor Who- Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm ba-ack! That's right, another thrilling addition to the Immortal saga. Or not. You never know. But, um, yeah! Here it is. It's not my best work. I kinda wanted to do a truth-or-dare chapter after I read a fic someone had posted. I understand if you hate me after this chapter. I kinda hate myself for writing it. Oh well. Please review and tell me how much you think it sucks.**

* * *

When the movie ended Buffy called Willow, Xander, Anya, Oz, and Tara to invite them over.

They all arrived at once and then Angel arrived a few minutes later with pizza, knowing they would be hungry. They all sat and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Willow was between Oz and Tara on the couch. Dawn was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the couch. Anya and Xander were between Dawn and the chair on the floor. Buffy sat curled on Angel's lap in the chair.

"So Wills, truth or dare?", Xander asked, mischievously.

"Um, truth I guess," Willow said, uncertain.

"Okaaay... What was your first spell after the re-ensouling spell?"

"I think it was the fire out of ice one. Not a good idea to do on the bedspread," she shuddered at the memory. "Anya, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your first vengeance spell?"

"I turned my unfaithful husband into a troll. His name was Olaf. Oz, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go half-wolf."

Oz takes a deep breath and steps away from the rest of the group. Buffy and Angel tensed, preparing to hold him down if he goes too far. Oz shifts halfway then stops and shifts back. He sits back down heavily.

"Buffy, truth or dare?", Oz asks, breathing heavily.

"Truth."

"How many times have you made love?"

Buffy smiles, "Oh that's easy."

"Well, how many?"

"Once."

"B.S! I know for a fact that you and Parker did it. And we all know, well maybe not Tara, that you and Riley had sex," Anya said, as blunt as usual.

Angel bristled at the mention of Buffy's, lets say, 'experimentation'.

"Exactly. Oz asked how many times I had made love, not how many times I had sex. I have only made love once, at least technically," she pointed that last statement toward Angel, who looked very sheepish.

"It was more than that lover," Angel whispered in her ear, causing her to blush a deep red.

Buffy quickly cleared her throat, "Um, uh, Angel! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Ionuin."

"Hmmm... I dare you to... go vamp face for the rest of the game."

"Whatever you say Ionuin," he said as he slipped into his other visage.

"W-well m-maybe n-not the r-rest of the g-game," Tara nervously stuttered. She wasn't used to vampires and werewolves yet. She knew they existed, sure, but she wasn't all pally with them.

"Okay, until it goes full circle then."

"Fine by me. Tara, truth or dare?"

"Um... T-truth."

"How long have you been a witch?"

"I p-prefer Wiccan. Um... As long as I can remember. My m-mom taught me, before she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. You must be very powerful."

"N-not as p-powerful as Willow. Um, I guess it's m-my t-turn. Xander, t-truth or d-dare?"

"Dare. Always dare."

"Um I d-dare you t-to tell us your d-deepest r-regret."

Xander paused, thinking.

"Two years ago, right before Buffy sent Angel to hell. Willow sent me to tell Buffy that we were trying the re-ensouling spell again. Instead I told her to kick Angelus' butt. It was because I didn't understand how you couldn't just kill him and be done with it. How you could see so much good in him. If I was being completely honest, it was because I was jealous. It was stupid and petty, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Buffy and Angel sat there shocked. No body said anything.

Buffy couldn't believe it. 'Maybe if Xander had told me... No. It's done.'

"I forgive you. If you had told me we wouldn't be here and I would be dead, again. I wouldn't have fought my hardest and Angelus would have killed me. Thanks but once is enough as far as dying goes. You really should be asking Angel's forgiveness, not mine. He went to hell, I just went to LA. Though I can see how you night confuse the two."

There was a slight smattering of laughter at that.

Xander looked at Angel with fear and pleading in his eyes. Angel could see how sorry he was.

"Of course I forgive you. It would be hypocritical of me not to. I just hope you can find your peace."

"Thank you. Jeez, this went from a game of truth or dare to a full-blown get your feelings out there session. If Deadboy starts rambling about all the people he's killed, I'll stake him myself," Xander said in his usual Xander way.

"So Anya, truth or dare?"

"I said truth last time, so I'll say dare this time."

"Fine. I dare you to pet a bunny."

Anya's eyes went wide in fear.

"NO! I will NOT touch a hoppy, fluffy, carrot-eating devil! They're evil! Why do they eat so many carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for? I'll tell you, to spy on us at night! They're plotting against us!"

"Anya, they're bunnies. They can't hurt you."

"They have teeth! Sharp teeth! Didn't any of you see Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail?"

"You know we did. Besides it's a dare. Will, can you summon a rabbit for us?"

"Easy-peasy!"

Willow says a few words in Latin and suddenly a bunny appears with a *pop!*. Anya screams an scampers away.

"Come on Ahn. It's a dare. You have to do it," Xander admonishes sweetly.

Slowly Anya reaches out and strokes her hand down the rabbits back. As soon as she's done she quickly jerks her hand away, as if it was burned.

"Ugh! Send it back! Send it back!"

Willow recited a different spell and the bunny disappeared with another *pop*.

"Okay! My turn! Dawn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... spar with Buffy or Angel!"

"What?!", Buffy yelled, incredulous.

"She has to spar with you or Angel," Anya stated proudly.

"Buffy, it's fine. Neither one of us would let her get hurt," Angel whispered, attempting to comfort her.

Buffy frowned. She didn't like the idea of her sister fighting. Suddenly a thought entered her head. 'My sister will live forever, she needs to learn to fight.'

"Fine. But we get to choose when and with what."

"Sweet! My turn! Willow truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to conjure us some soda."

"Sure thing."

Willow waved her hand and everyone had their favorite soda. Except Angel, he had a cup of warm O positive blood.

"Buffy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stake Spike, right now."

"Sure, just let me grab a stake."

Buffy went to the weapons chest and removed a stake for herself.

"Kay. Let's head out," Buffy said as she made her way to the door.

She stopped when she heard a loud ***POP* **and appeared to suddenly be in the cemetery. She looked up and saw Spike's crypt.

"Cool Will. That must be how you get everywhere so quickly. Handy."

She turned and saw that everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh right! The dare."

She walked up to the crypt and kicked open the door.

"Oi! My, my Slayer, you do know how to make an entrance. Come to pump me for information?"

"What else would I want to pump you for?" Her eyes suddenly got wide as she realized what she had just said. "I really just said that didn't I?"

"Afraid so luv. And no need to bother, I don't remember a thing."

Buffy pulled out her stake and took a step forward.

"Oh I know. That's why I'm here. You don't know anything and you're too much of a risk to keep around, chip or no chip."

"Come on Slayer! What did I ever do to you?"

"You want the full or abridged version? Lets see. You attacked my school, killed and turned a friend of mine, nearly killed Angel, raised a giant blue demon that can kill you with a look, kidnapped my two best friends, attacked me looking for that stupid gem, tortured Angel for said gem, should I go on?"

"Okay, good points. But I've got this chip in my head. Can't hurt anybody, now can I? Besides, it's always good to have extra muscle." Spike was getting nervous now. He was trapped against the wall, with no way of escape.

"Enough talking. Slay time." Buffy took one last big step toward Spike, then she pierced his heart with her stake.

She dusted herself off as she walked out of the crypt and rejoined the group.

"Back home Will."

With another ***POP*** they were back in the Summers' home.

"Okay. Tara, truth or dare?"

"Um, t-truth."

"Okay. How long have you been gay?"

Everyone looked at Buffy, shocked. Tara looked a little embarrassed.

"What? I'm not the only one who noticed was I?" She looked around, nervous. "Was I?"

"I-it's okay. I knew the m-moment I s-saw Jasmine, m-my f-first g-girlfriend. She moved, then I c-came to S-sunnydale. Angel. T-truth or d-dare?"

Angel quickly morphed out of his vamp face.

"Truth."

"What w-was your h-human n-name?"

"Liam O'Connor. I still use that name on legal documents."

"Like marriage licenses?", Buffy asked, smiling.

"Well I haven't tried that, yet."

"Hmmm," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Uh hrm!"

They jumped apart looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry."

"I guess it would be my turn now. Xander, truth or dare?"

"Like I said; dare, always dare."

Angel smirked. "I dare you to never call me Deadboy, Soulboy, or any other name you, or anybody else, can come up with."

Xander just glared at him.

"Dawnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump off the old high school roof."

"NO! NO WAY! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING! Uh-unh!" Buffy yelled.

"It's just a dare. Besides it's not like it'll kill her."

"Are we trying to broadcast it to the entire demon world? NO!"

"Buffy..."

"No! I don't want to hear it, Angel. She is **not** doing that!"

"Don't I get a say?"

"NO!" Every one screamed at once. Under any other circumstance it would have been funny.

"Look, this is obviously getting out of hand. Let's just forget it and go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. Good idea Angel. We'll see you all tomorrow at Giles' right?"

Everyone agreed to meet at Giles' at 10:30 the following morning. They each left to go to their own beds, except Angel.

Angel hadn't moved back into the mansion so he was staying with Buffy until he could.

"So where do you want to sleep? You could take the couch or I could, and you could take the bed."

"No, I'll take the couch. I wouldn't want to take your bed from you."

"No really, if you want to sleep on the bed, that's fine. I'll take the couch."

"Buffy..."

"Fine, you can take the couch. Unless..."

Angel smirked, "Unless what?"

"Well," Buffy was blushing profusely, "you could, um, well, sleep on the bed with me."

"Sure. If you want me to, that is."

"Oh I do want you. I mean, um... Oh you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. It's okay. It's just a bed. I doesn't have to mean anything else. We're both adults, we can handle this like adults."

Buffy sighed. It seemed like every time they talked it was either one of them breaking the others heart, arguing, or full of double-entendres.

Buffy led Angel up to her room and left him to change. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to change and shower.

She took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. Which happen to consist of a pair of shorts and a tank top. Figures. She stood in front of the mirror and tried to calm herself down. Angel was the only man she knew that could make her this frazzled with his mere presence.

Buffy sighed and stepped out into the hallway. She made her way back to her room and stopped outside her door to take another deep breath. Slowly she opened the door And stepped into her room.

And immediately forgot how to breathe.

Angel was lying in her bed asleep. He had the covers pulled up to his waist, making it painfully obvious he didn't have a shirt on. From where Buffy is standing she can see he is wearing a pair of sweats, but if she knows him, and she definitely does, then she knows he's not wearing underwear. That thought alone would stop her in her tracks, but add to that the fact that his perfectly muscled chest was laying bare for her to gaze at? Definitely breath-taking.

Buffy decided that she should get some sleep, so she slid in next to Angel, being careful to stay a good distance away.

She quickly fell fast asleep. As if Angel's body knew she was asleep, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. Her body, sensing the presence of her soul mate, relaxed into his. Both of them remained fast asleep during this transaction.

* * *

**Awww! Aren't they cute? Okay so I know this wasn't the best chapter ever, but I thought it might tie up some loose ends. Or not. Whichever. So yeah, time for me to ask for reviews again. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So. Chapter Five. Here it is. Hope you like it. I thought I'd be nice and let them wake up together for once. 'Cause Rassilon knows Joss never did. Maybe once, but then he had to screw it up somehow. 'Cause he's cruel like that. Enjoy. Then review.**

* * *

When they awoke Buffy and Angel found themselves curled around each other. They both froze, afraid to ruin the moment. Anyone (except possibly Cordelia) could see that they both really wanted to kiss the other.

Buffy decided to take the initiative and leaned in to kiss him. Slowly she inched her face closer to his. Angel met her halfway and they engaged in a passionate, love-filled kiss.

Of course right then Dawn decided to knock on the door to wake up Buffy for breakfast.

"Buffy! Mom made chocolate-chip pancakes! Get your butt out of bed!"

"Coming!" Buffy shouted back. She looked back to Angel and then burst out laughing. "For a minute there, I thought we were back when I was in high school!"

Angel looked at her thinking she had finally cracked under the pressure. Then he realized that it made some sense, in a weird, round-about way.

"Come on Ionoun. We should got dressed, besides you need to eat."

Buffy sighed and stood up. She stretched, allowing Angel to see the small of her back as her tank top rode up. He made a small appreciative sound low in his throat. Buffy smirked.

"See something you like?", She asked flirtatiously.

"Most definitely. And if she doesn't get dressed right now, I may be forced to do something about that.", Angel answered, growling.

"Mmm, promises, promises."

Angel groaned. "Buffy get dressed. I'm sure your mom and sister will be wondering where you are."

Buffy sighed and grabbed an outfit. She then left to change in her bathroom.

Buffy quickly took a shower and changed into her clothes. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and put on some light makeup.

When she re-entered her room Angel was gone. She made her way downstairs and saw him sitting at the island in the kitchen chatting with her mom. RIGHT IN A PATCH OF SUNLIGHT!

"Angel! What are you doing!", Buffy whisper-yelled.

"Talking to your mother. Should I not be?"

"No. You should not.", she pulled him aside, "Remember? I haven't told her anything yet."

"Don't worry, I only told her my news. I didn't mention your Immortality. I understand your reasoning. It's safer to keep this within the group."

"Thank you," Buffy sighed, "How is it you always understand me perfectly?"

"Practice," Angel said with a smirk, "Also I have a special part of my brain dedicated to 'Buffy-speak'. It's a limited edition."

"Ha ha. Whoever told you that you were funny is, or was, insane."

"I'll be sure to tell Drusilla the next time I see her."

Even Buffy couldn't hold back a laugh at that.

"Come on mo grá, you need to eat."

Buffy ate her breakfast quickly, then they left to go meet the Scoobies at Giles' apartment.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'll upload the next one soon, I promise. If I don't it's because of school. Which I really don't like. The only good thing about school is seeing my friends. Man I miss Caldwell, he made school fun. I mean he let us watch Doctor who for Rassilon's sake! You can't get any cooler than that! But you guys don't want to here about me. You want to hear about Buffy and Angel. So please review. And if you have any ideas for my Buffy-Doctor Who crossover, or another story, PM me. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I know I haven't uploaded much, or well any, lately. I have been super busy, so I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But here I am, uploading chapter 6 for your viewing pleasure. If you like my story recommend me to your friends, and tell them to review. I really do want to know what you think. I'm not just saying this, I really do value what you think of my work... Unless you ship Spuffy. In which case you really shouldn't be reading this in the first place. Oh. I appear to be ranting. Or is it babbling? Probably babbling by now. Okay, shutting up now.**

* * *

"So who want's to ask Deadboy a question?"

"Xander! You were dared! In fact we need to come up with a punishment in case he slips," Buffy said then thought for a moment. "Oh I know! Every time you slip you have to do the snoopy dance. In front of everyone."

"Okay, sorry. It wont happen again."

Buffy looked at him expectantly and crossed her arms.

Xander groaned and commenced to enact the snoopy dance.

"As entertaining this may be, I do believe we have some pressing matters at hand," Giles reminded them.

"Okay I have a question from Dawn. Will we age, or will we stay like this forever?"

"They said that you should stop aging around the same age I was when I was turned. So around 25. Giles should start aging backwards every year until he's 25."

"They? They who? You haven't told us where you got this information yet. How do you know they're trustworthy?"

"Yeah! Giles is right! We don't know where you got this information, how do we know it's true? They could be pranksters!"

Buffy and Angel wince at the word choice. It brought up memories of the forgotten day.

"So, Angel, who were these mysterious informants?", Giles asked again.

"The Oracles," Buffy and Angel supplied at once.

"And these Oracles are?"

"They're a way of contacting the Powers That Be. They have a connection that allows them to communicate with the Powers. They're higher beings, but can be contacted through the 'Gateway For Lost Souls', which is under the post office for some reason."

"And how do you know them?"

Angel paused and looked over to Buffy. She nodded to him silently telling him that it was okay.

"Doyle had a vision of someone in trouble. I went and helped them out, and then they came to find me to ask why I helped them. While we were talking a demon crashed through the window. It escaped, I tracked it to the sewers and fought it. I had thought I killed it, but I didn't. But while I fought it something happened, something amazing. Doyle took me to the Oracles to determine whether it was real or not. It was, and I spent the rest of the day the happiest I had ever been. But the demon had regenerated and I had to go find it. Afterwards I realized that I couldn't help people the way I was, so I asked the Oracles to take it back. They did and now I'm the only one who remembers."

Buffy leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You're not alone anymore, lover."

Angel leaned over and took Buffy's hand.

"Very good. If no one has anything else to ask then I guess that's it. Questions?"

Everyone answered in the negative.

"Good. Well then in that case I would like everyone to please exit my apartment, now." Giles ushered them all out the door and locked it behind them.

"What's his deal? He's been acting all recluse-y lately. Something's definitely up."

"I think he has a new orgasm buddy." Anya stated in her tactless way.

"Remember what we said about censuring your thoughts Ahn? Well that would have been a good place to do that."

"I did. I was thinking of describing what he would be doing, but decided against it."

Everyone shuddered at the mental image that followed that statement.

"Okay, raise your hand if 'ew'?"

everyone raised their hand.

"Right. Why don't we wash this scaring mental image away with coffee or something?"

"Good idea Angel. Why don't we go to the Bean and figure out our next course of action."

They walked back to town and got a booth at the Bean, the local coffee shop. They sat there and chatted, figuring out what they would do that night. They decided to go to the Bronze and spend a little pent up energy.

'God, it's been so long since we went to the Bronze, or at least it feels like it. Everything is so different. I wonder who's playing?"

'Dingoes.'

Buffy's head snapped up. Did she just say that out loud? No everyone else was still caught up in their conversations. Everyone except Willow. She was staring at Buffy with a smile on her lips.

'Willow? Is that you? Since when are you telepathic?' Buffy's thoughts went straight to her brief time as a telepath.

'Oh it's just a spell. Don't worry, it's not an "aspect of the demon" thing. I can control it.'

'Oh. Okay. Just don't snoop! I have private thoughts that are private! They should not be snooped upon!'

Willow gave a telepathic laugh. 'You're thought-babbling.'

'Oh sorry!'

'You don't have to worry Buffy. I can only hear the surface thoughts and the ones you want me to hear. Some people have really loud thoughts, so it's harder to tune out their subconscious thoughts, but you have Slayer control. You should be fine. So, no. I can't hear your secret "Angel" thoughts.'

'Is it possible to mentally blush? 'Cause I think I am.'

A voice from the real world interrupted their conversation. "Buffy? Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while."

"I'm fine Angel. Just thinking."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were brooding."

"Nah Xander, that's Angel's job. I'm supposed to be the preppy blonde who comes up with the witty one-liners. Willow's the computer nerd, you're the goofy sidekick, and Giles is they fatherly figure. We're set. All we're missing is our slutty brunette friend."

"Which one? Cordy or Faith?"

"Either one."

They all enjoyed a good laugh and continued to drink their coffee and get caught upon each others lives. Around 7:00 pm they left to go change into Bronzing clothes.

Angel walked Buffy home and left, promising to see her later that night. He walked around town, reacquainting himself with it. Surprisingly he didn't see many vampires. Either Buffy was doing a good job scaring them, or someone else was coming in and cleaning up the town. In fact he didn't see many demons either. Slowly he made his way back to the mansion.

'I wonder if she's noticed the lack of vampires and demons. Maybe she just thinks they're all to scared to come out. I should ask her tonight.'

He rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of people in military garb entering the mansion. He hesitated a second before continuing after them. He entered the mansion from the front door and tensed, preparing to fight. Slowly he made his way to the living room. He rounded the corner...

And froze.

A dozen guns were pointed straight at him.

"Do you always welcome new people this way, or am I special?"

"I think we all know you're not a person." One of the soldiers, probably the leader, responded.

"Let me guess, Riley. Of course. It figures that I would run into you eventually."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Angel smirked. "Let's just say we have a mutual friend."

"I don't remember having friends that fraternize with vampires.'

'To bad your friends can't say the same."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Angel just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Ri are we going to banter all night, or are we going to bag this HST?"

"Bag him."

All the soldiers fired at the same time. Angel went down, stunned. Before he completely blacked out he managed to say something. "Buffy really isn't going to be happy with you when she finds out I'm missing. She really doesn't like people kidnapping her boyfriend."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Dun dun duunn. He he! I'm evil, aren't I? Yeah. So review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will have some serious Riley bashing. And on that note I'm going to inform you of my new Community, 'Die Riley Die'. The name sort of speaks for itself. If you can think of any stories where Riley dies, or is tortured, PM me. Rating doesn't matter. Preferably English, and preferably Bangel friendly. No Spuffy. Just no. Well that's it. Update soon... Maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! New chapter! Buffy and the gang are at the Bronze. Angel has been taken by the Initiative. Buffy is about to find out. Read and Review as usual. Um, oh! I've got a poll at my profile page that you may want to check out. It's funny if you think about it. So yeah. Without further adieu I give you, Immortal chapter Seven.**

* * *

"Where is he? He should be here by now! God Wills, what if something happened? I **can't** loose him! I just got him back! I can't go through that again." Buffy was getting worried. Angel was nowhere to be seen. 'Where the hell is he?'

"Don't worry Buffy, he'll be here." Willow was trying to calm her, but without much luck. It was especially hard because Willow felt the same way. 'Angel wouldn't leave without telling her, would he?'

"What if he doesn't show up? What if he's out there hurt? I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Buffy was worried. About an hour ago she felt a spike of pain from the connection she shared with Angel. She could still feel him, so he was alive, but it was weak. Like someone drugged him and he was unconscious.

"I'm going to look for him. Call me if he shows up." With that she grabbed her purse and jacket and left the club.

She followed her connection to Angel. It led her to the UC Sunnydale campus, then to Riley's frat house.

'Riley? What is his part in all this?'

She walked in and asked one of the brothers where Riley was. They said he was helping Professor Walsh with something and she was welcome to stay. Of course Buffy being Buffy she took that as 'you're welcome to snoop'. Which she did. Snoop I mean.

Her connection with Angel led her to a mirror in the hall. She tapped it, wondering if it was some sort of hidden doorway. It was. She kicked the mirror/door and it shattered. Alarms blared, but she didn't care, not when Angel's existence was at stake. No pun intended. She grabbed the elevator cables and climbed down. When she reached the elevator she kicked in the maintenance hatch. She jumped down into the elevator and pried the doors apart.

'So this is the secrecy Initiative base. Pretty much how I expected it to look like. Well actually, I was expecting more soldiers.'

As she thought that twenty soldiers appeared with guns pointed at her.

"Good you're here. I wasn't all that keen on getting lost in here. Take me to Angel,now. I don't take kindly to people kidnapping my boyfriend. I want to see just how much I'll have to kill you. So I want you to take me there.** NOW!**"

"We don't take orders from HSTs."

"Aww... Isn't that cute. You have a nickname for the forces if darkness. Look, not to be a party pooper, but I'm 100% human. Go ahead, check your fancy little toys. Tell me I'm wrong."

A few of the soldiers pulled out their devices. They visibly relaxed when the read the readings. She was human.

"We don't know who this 'Angel' person is, but as an intruder, we'll have to take you to Walsh."

"**Professor** Walsh? No way! Oooh! I've always wanted to say this! Take me to your leader!"

Buffy let the soldiers 'escort' her to Walsh. She figured she should find out as much as she could, and fighting wouldn't help that. As they were walking she could feel her connection to Angel growing. She realized that where ever Walsh was, Angel was with her.

'I'm coming Angel. Don't worry.'

Suddenly there was a sharp, searing pain in her gut. She gasped and cried out, falling to her knees. A loud howl was heard throughout the compound.

"Angel! Oh god! What are they doing to you?" Buffy gasped from her position on the floor.

"Miss? Are you okay? It's only a few more doors down."

"If you've hurt him I will personally rip every single one of you into so many bits, they'll be finding you for **years**." Buffy growled, no longer feigning nice.

She walked with them in silence until they reached a door marked 321. They entered and the first thing Buffy saw was Angel, behind a window, on the floor bleeding profusely. She grabbed the first person she could get their hands on and threw them against the wall.

"What the **hell **have you done to him?!"

"Buffy?! You actually know this guy?!"

"Riley. Of course. Even my 'normal' boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, is fighting the supernatural. Typical."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Yes and you haven't answered mine. And quite frankly you're not in a position to be asking questions. Now, what did you do to Angel?"

"Hostile 53 is a unique specimen. We wanted to test his healing and stamina. See the extent of the abuse he could withstand. Then we were going to test his mental capacities. See how much mental abuse he could take. All in the name of science and the greater good." Professor Walsh replied, in her clinical manner.

Buffy dropped Riley and spun to face Prof. Walsh.

"You did **what**?!" She growled.

"In lay men's terms we tortured him."

Buffy stalked toward Walsh. "You're lucky I have a strict 'no killing humans' rule. Though I'm thinking its more of a suggestion right now."

"Buffy." It came so softly that the only way they could have heard it was because of the microphones in the room.

Buffy rushed over to the window.

"Oh god. Angel. I'm so sorry. I'll get you out, don't worry. I love you."

"You **love** him?! God that's... that's disgusting!"

"Oh and being addicted to vampire bites isn't? You are such a hypocrite!"

"Yeah like your any better! Don't bother lying! I've seen your scar!"

"That's... That's different. He was dying and it was the only way to save him."

"Yeah, sure. That's what he wanted you to think. He was playing you! All he wanted was your blood! And I bet he left after you gave it to him didn't he? He's a vampire! They're all the same!"

"DON'T YOU **DARE** TALK ABOUT ANGEL THAT WAY! He is a thousand times the man you'll ever be! I would suggest you release him **NOW**! Do you know what a Slayer is? Ask one of your precious 'HSTs'. See what their reaction is. Go on, **do it**!"

Walsh sent three of her men to ask a different HST. When they came back it was the same story, whether it was a vampire, demon, or otherwise. The HST would crawl away into the corner and beg them not to bring in the Slayer. They would plead for their lives not to bring in the Slayer.

"That's me. The Slayer. The thing the monsters have nightmares about. And that's just my job. Imagine what I would do if someone was hurting the man I loved. Last time I burned their hideout around them, and even then I was in a hurry. Let me tell you, what I would do to you would make Angelus cower in fear. He taught me a lot in his brief stay in Sunnydale, but the rest I picked up on my own. I know exactly what buttons to push. Now, I'm going to tell you one last time, then I'm going to get angry. RELEASE ANGEL NOW!"

They quickly unlocked his door and led him to Buffy. When she saw him she rushed over and supported him. He leaned heavily on her, but she could take it.

"Now we're going to leave. When I come back in two weeks I expect you to be gone. If your not, then god help you. The demons should be dead or released, preferably dead. Leave the werewolves alive and in the frat house with some clothes. If you leave during the full moon or the two nights surrounding it leave them in cages. Follow these instructions very carefully. You don't want to find out what happens if you don't."

With that Buffy carried Angel out of the Initiative and took him back to her house. The entire gang was gathered in her living room.

"Oh my Goddess! What happened!" Willow was horrified. Angel looked dead, well more so than usual.

Buffy took Angel into the kitchen and hoisted him onto the island. He laid down and she began to unbutton his shirt.

"The Initiative." Was her only reply to Willow's question. Her focus was on cleaning Angel's wound without hurting him. Once she had his wound clean she grabbed the First Aid kit. She took out the surgical thread and a needle.

"I'm sorry Angel. This is going to hurt." She prepared herself for the pain that she expected to feel. After what happened in the Initiative she **really** didn't want to cause him any pain. She pierced his skin with he needle and both of them gasped.

'God that hurt!'

'Want me to do it? You'll only end up hurting both of you more if you sew like that.'

'Thank you Willow.'

Buffy handed the needle to Willow, gaining a few strange looks, and went to sit on a stool by Angels's head. She took his hand in hers and waited for the next pierce. Every time another stitch was sewn they would both cringe and squeeze the others hand tighter.

"Almost done. Just one more stitch and I can tie it off." Willow reassured them.

Willow finished and tied off her stitches. Buffy applied bandages over the wound and helped Angel sit up, being careful not to pull any of the fresh stitches.

"See? What did I say? Big Bad lurking around the corner, waiting to separate me and Angel. And they were human! I mean, Professor Walsh and-and Riley..."

"Shh... It's okay Ionuin. They're gone. It's okay."

"Are you okay Buffy? I mean we know Angel was hurt, but what about you?"

"I'm fine Giles, but thank you. You should all go home. We all need our rest. Big day and all."

They all agreed and soon it was just Buffy and Angel. Joyce and Dawn had already gone to bed. Buffy helped Angel up the stairs and to her room. She helped him get his shirt off because he wad having trouble getting it off without tugging at his stitches. Buffy grabbed her clothes and repeated the process she had gone through the night before.

'Had it really only been last night? It feels like that we weeks ago.'

She walked into her room and found Angel sitting on her bed with the covers up to his waist.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"As well as I can feel. What about you? You looked like you we're in pain. Where you hurt?"

"No. I-I can feel your pain now. I first felt it in the Initiative, the again when Willow was sewing you up."

Angel was horrified. 'I caused her pain.'

"No. This is not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's Riley's. Don't beat yourself up about it. You have enough things to brood about as it is without adding unnecessary guilt."

He smiled. Buffy was the only person he had ever known that could read him so easily.

"I guess you have an 'Angel-Translator' in your head."

"It would explain a lot."

Buffy cuddled closer to Angel on the bed.

"This is nice. Not the rescuing or the sharing pain part. The cuddling afterward part."

"You know Buffy, there's something you said to me that I never quite understood."

"What was is?"

"When you said that when you kissed me you wanted to die."

Buffy blushed. It wasn't one of her best communication moments.

"Oh that. I was trying to say that when you kiss me, I would be okay with dying. 'Cause if I did, then I would die happy, knowing I had the love of my life and he loved me back."

"Well then, I suppose we should make sure you always die happy."

"Mmm... Maybe we should."

They only spent a few seconds kissing before Buffy broke the kiss with a yawn.

"You need to sleep."

"Stupid human biology. Fine. Goodnight Angel. I love you."

"I love you too Buffy."

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

'This is perfect.' Were Buffy's last thoughts before she feel asleep. She didn't know of the surprise yet to come.

* * *

**Awww... Aren't they so cute together? The next chapter is a basic recap of what happened when Faith woke up. It's basically the same, except without Spike or Riley. It also describes what Buffy does to the Initiative base. Just so you know, Adam was never completed so they just killed him with the other HSTs. Okay. Wow I'm almost done with this fic. Seems like only yesterday I first posted chapter One. Weird. Well bye. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, sorry! I know I haven't updated for a really long time, but I've been busy writing my other stories. That and school. Mostly writing though. Now what I've written here is different from what I had originally written, so I'm sorry about the delay. I swear it will be worth the wait, or at least I hope it will. Most everything is the same as This Years Girl and Who Are You, minus the Riley bits. And the Spike scene. 'Cos, you know, they're gone. But yeah. Please review some more, I like hearing what you say. Especially Angelluffy, 'cos you have reviewed the most. So thank you!**

* * *

Angel had gone back to LA to 'Help the Hopeless', as Cordelia said. Buffy called him whenever she could, and when she couldn't, he called her. They discovered that when one got hurt, the other felt it, which was very distracting if you asked Buffy. Willow was trying to figure out a spell to dull the connection, so they didn't feel every pain, from a stubbed toe to a sword through the gut.

The weeks passed slowly, but eventually the two week mark passed. Buffy made her way to Lowell House. She waltzed in and headed straight for the stairs. She checked all of the rooms, making sure there weren't any werewolves or other creatures locked in one of the rooms. There weren't so she headed back to the secret doorway. She propelled down and repeated the process she used last time she was here. Inside it was eerily quite, a good sign. She went to every cell in the building, making sure they had followed her instructions. Almost every cell contained either a demon body, a pile of goo, or a pile of dust.

"Huh. Guess they followed my advice. Pity, I really wanted to spend some energy." Buffy said to herself, not caring that it was a little crazy. She double checked the compound and the house above, making sure that everyone was gone. Before she left she went back into the Initiative and set fire to the entire place. She also set the house above on fire, making sure not to leave any evidence.

After torching the frat house she went by the Registrar's office and asked for Riley Finn and Proffesor Walsh.

"Oh, they left Hun. Proffesor Walsh got offered a job somewhere in England and Riley went with her. In fact the entire Lowell House just packed up and left without warning. I'm sorry about the inconvenience." The kind lady in charge told Buffy. Buffy nodded and started to walk away, but stopped herself.

"Can you tell me who will be teaching Proffessor Walsh's classes?" She asked the lady, Clara her name tag said. Clara typed into the computer and searched for a few minutes before turning back to Buffy.

"A Mr. Rupert Giles will be teaching Psychology from now on." Clara told Buffy. Buffy turned away and smiled to herself. 'Ah Giles, you sneaky Brit. Once a Watcher, always a Watcher.' Buffy thought as she walked back to her house. As she rounded the corner she saw a FedEx man trying to lift a very heavy looking box onto her porch. She walked up to him then called out.

"Hey, you need some help with that?" The FedEx guy turned around and saw her standing there.

"Yes, thank you. Though be careful, it's heavier than it looks." The man warned her, though it was pointless. Buffy walked up to him and took one end, while he took the other. Together they easily lifted it, Buffy trying to make it look much harder for her than it was. They took it to the porch, then set it down.

"Thank you Miss..?" The delivery man looked at Buffy expectantly.

"Summers. Buffy Summers." She relpied, holding out her hand. When the FedEx man didn't return her offered hand-shake, she withdrew her hand.

"So you must be the Buffy Summers on the sending address. This package is for you, if you could just sign here." He held out his clipboard and Buffy signed her name. Before he made it down the steps she stopped him.

"Excuse me, but who is this from?" She asked him, wary of unknown packages.

"A Mr. Liam O'Connor in LA." He responded after checking his clipboard. Buffy smiled and thanked him for his help. She waited until he was gone before opening the door and lifting up the box and carrying it inside. She took it up to her room before she opened it, eagerly awaiting Angel's newest gift. He had already sent her Claddagh ring back to her and a set of matching earrings and a necklace. He had also sent a belt with 'stake-holsters', as Xander had dubbed them, and two arm gadgets that sent stakes flying from her wrists.

She tore open the wooden crating and revealed a dark cherry wood chest. On the lid a Claddagh was engraved, something Buffy was coming to expect from Angel. She opened the lid and saw a shallow drawer, empty except for the key laying in the middle. She tested the edges, looking to see if there was a false bottom. There was and she pulled up the top drawer to reveal a plethora of custom-made weaponry.

'He's really outdone himself this time.' She thought as she gazed at the weapons. She noticed a piece of paper nestled on top of the weapons. She picked it up and carefully opened it. She immediately recognized Angel's 18th century handwriting.

_My dearest Ionuin,_

_These weapons, much like you, are unique. You will never find their equal, no matter how hard you try. Also like you they are beautiful, but deadly. Be careful with them you may be Immortal, but you can still be hurt. Please keep these well hidden, they are meant only for you. Prepare yourself, Faith should be waking up soon. I wish I could be there to help, but we are in the middle of a case. I leave you with these weapons, as well as all my love._

_Always,_

_Angel_

Buffy's eyes were tearing up when she finished the letter. She couldn't believe that she had gotten so lucky. She had a loving family, a group of close friends, and an amazing boyfriend. To top it all off, her and her friends were Immortal. She didn't know how this could get any better, which usually meant things were going to get worse. And soon, judging from Angel's letter.

Buffy quickly hid her new chest in the back of her closet. She grabbed some shoes and put them in the false drawer. After that she locked it using a magical lock Angel had given her. Noticing the time, Buffy decided to head out to find Willow or Xander.

She wandered through Sunnydale as she looked for her friends. She knew she could cheat and just call out for Willow, but she wanted the exercise. When she found them Xander was chatting with someone about dry-walling and Willow was deep in conversation with Tara. Buffy contemplated going up to them and talking to them, but she knew that she would just feel out of place. Buffy continued on walking and found herself heading toward Angel's mansion.

She made her way up the steps and into the mansion proper. Xander's construction crew had done a really good job cleaning the place up. They were installing a special glass in all the windows in case Angel decided to see a few clients of the fanged persuasion when he stopped for visits. They had even found some rooms they hadn't known about. The design crew was currently working to furnish the place with the types of furniture Angel liked. Everything reminded her of him, while still being foreign.

"I wish Angel was here." She said to herself. Suddenly she heard a crash from somewhere in the mansion. Her Slayer senses instantly perked up, but she couldn't feel a demon of any kind nearby. Thinking it was a human intruder she made her way toward the noise.

Buffy had just reached the hallway when she saw a female figure with dark hair run across the hall and out a window.

'What the hell was that?' Buffy thought to herself as she ran toward the window. She barely got a glimpse of a very familiar figure running from the grounds.

"Faith." She whispered to herself. It looked like Angel was right. Though she was a lot sooner than Buffy had expected. Buffy quickly pulled out the cell Angel had given her and dialed Giles.

_"Hello?"_ He answered, groggily.

"Giles, it's Buffy. Call a Scooby meeting, Faith's up." She told him as she exited the mansion and headed toward his apartment.

"Are you sure? I'm positive the Council would have told me. I may not work for them, but I'm still the only contact they have in Sunnydale." Giles replied, definitely more awake.

"I'm sure. I just saw her exiting Angel's mansion. Just call everybody up, I'll see you at your place, okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you then. Goodbye Buffy."

"Goodbye Giles." With that she closed her phone. Halfway to Giles' she had an idea. She took out her phone again and hit #1. It only rang once before it was answered.

"Buffy." He asked, his voice whispery even over the phone.

"Angel." She responded, her voice just as whispery.

"Is something wrong? It's too early for our regular call." He asked her, his voice revealing the worry he felt.

"Faith is awake. I thought I should tell you." She told him, feeling slightly silly now that the words were out of her mouth.

"And this couldn't wait until later?" He asked her, teasing her slightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling that something will happen tonight and I wanted you to be prepared. Also, I wanted to tell you that I put the chest in my closet behind my other one. Thank you by the way." She told him lovingly.

"You're welcome Ionuin." He told her, using the Gaelic word for beloved.

"I love you Angel." She told him, finally reaching Giles' apartment.

"I love you too Buffy. I'll hear from you tonight, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, but let me call you. And if I don't call at the usual time, assume something is wrong and come down here, okay? I know you're in the middle of a case..." She didn't get to finish because Angel cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. If you're in trouble, I'll help." He told her. Buffy smiled slightly on her side.

"Thank you. I've got to go, we have a Scooby meeting. Bye." She told him regretfully.

"Goodbye." He said and she hung up. She put her phone away and knocked on the door. Giles opened it and let her in. The Scoobies discussed what was happening with Faith, not knowing she was outside the window, listening in. Buffy, finally coming to the conclusion that Faith would try to go after her mother and Dawn, ran to her house.

Buffy fought with Faith and she was winning when Faith grasped her hand and she blacked out. When Buffy woke up she saw herself staring down at her. She realized it was Faith and tried to warn her mother and Dawn, who were standing near the ambulance. A little while later the ambulance was taken over by a team of council assassins. Buffy tried to explain to them that she wasn't Faith, but they didn't believe her. After what must have been a day she finally managed to escape and went to find Giles.

She knocked on his door and he opened the door. before he could say anything she interrupted him.

"I'm not Faith." She blurted.

"Really, you could have fooled me." Giles said in his stuffy British way.

"Giles I can prove it, just let me in." Buffy pleaded. He opened the door a tiny crack and Buffy charged her way in. She turned to him.

"Just stay there and let me explain, okay?" Giles freezes where he is and Buffy continues.

"I know. Giles, you just have to- stop inching! You were inching." She accused him as he started to make his way to the hallway.

"No I wasn't." He lied.

"Just hear me out." She begged him.

"I know what you're going to say and-" He didn't get to finish that thought.

"I'm Buffy." She interrupted him.

"All right I didn't know what you were going to say but that doesn't make you less scary." He said, flabbergasted.

"Faith switched. She had some device, she switched our bodies." He stares at her. "I swear, Giles, it's me." She really hoped he would see that soon.

"If you're Buffy, then, then you'll allow me to tie you up, without killing me, until we can be sure that you're telling the truth." Giles said hopefully. He still thought she was Faith.

"Giles, Faith has taken my body and for all I know she's taken it to Mexico by now. I don't have time for bondage fun." She suddenly has an idea. "Ask me a question. Ask me anything!"

"Who is president?" He says after thinking for a moment.

"We're checking for Buffy, not a concussion." She reminds him, exhausted.

"Yes. Right. Um…" He trails off, not sure what to ask.

"Oh, this is- Giles, you turned into a DEMON and I knew it was you. Can't you just look in my eyes and be all intuitive?" She asks him, slightly annoyed.

"How did I turn into a demon?" He asks and Buffy catches on.

"Oo! 'Cause of Ethan Rayne. And, and, you have a girlfriend named Olivia and you haven't had a job since we blew up the school - which, uh, is valid, lifestyle wise, I mean you're not like a slacker, but, okay - and" She pulls out the big one, the one she knew would make him believe it was her. "Two weeks ago Angel came by and told us that we were all Immortal. Is that enough?"

"Yes. That should do it. Hello Buffy." He says, finally believing it's her.

"Finally!" She says, happy that he recognizes her.

"All right. Let's… I want you to explain everything." He says, going into full Watcher-mode.

"And I will. AFTER we get Faith. Jesus, Giles, she's got my skin on." She shudders, thinking of what she might be doing with it. Or, another shudder, **who** she might be doing.

"Yes of course. Just give me a minute to-" And again he's cut off. This time it's by Willow and Tara bursting through the door.

"Giles!" Willow calls out to him.

"Willow! Tara!" Buffy calls out, exited.

"Oh, my god." Willow says, surprised. Buffy hurries to explain,

"Willow, wait. You don't understand!" She tries to explain to her.

"You're Buffy. You and Faith switched bodies, probably through a Draconian Katra spell." She explains for her. Willow and Tara go on to explain what happened and what they can do to reverse it. Mid-way through explaining there is a desperate knock on the door. Giles opens the door to see Angel standing there.

"Angel! What are you doing here? I thought you had a case in L.A." Giles said, still by the door. Angel pushed his way past him, not noticing Buffy staring at him.

"I think Buffy is in danger from Faith. She called me last night before she went to your place. She said that she had a bad feeling and that if she didn't call me at our regular time to come down here. When she didn't call, I thought the worst had happened. And Giles, did you know that Faith is standing in your living room?" He finally noticed Buffy (in Faiths body) standing beside Willow.

"Angel. I'm-" She breathed his name even in Faiths body.

"Buffy." He breathed her name, recognizing her instantly now that the shock had worn off. He ran to her and folded his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Angel, air, becoming, problem." She gasped out. He quickly released her. He moved his hands to cradle her face.

"Buffy, how-? What happened?" He looked deep into her eyes and saw the spark of Buffy behind Faith's whiskey-colored eyes.

"Faith. She had a device and she switched our bodies. Faith is somewhere out there right now walking around in my body." She shuddered at the thought.

"We'll find her. Don't worry. I promise that we'll get back your body." Angel told her, trying to comfort her. Faith's eyes filled with Buffy's tears.

"What if we can't? What if I'm stuck in Faith's body forever?" Buffy sobbed. Angel wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"We'll deal. We might not have in the past, but from now on we will. I love **you** Buffy, not the body you're in. As long as you act like yourself, I'll love you." Buffy smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back.

"Thank you Angel." In the kitchen the phone rang and Giles answered it.

"Buffy, I think I know where Faith might be. There's a vampire attack at a church, she might be there."Giles informed her.

"Thanks Giles. Angel, wanna come help me out?" Buffy asked as she gathered stakes.

"I think this is something you need to do for yourself Ionuin. I'll talk to you when it's done." He said, turning to leave.

"Angel, don't go until I come back, okay? I want to make up for our missed call last night." She said, stopping him as he crossed the thresh hold.

"Anything for you Ionuin. I'll see you at the mansion later." With that he swept out of Giles' apartment and drove off in his Plymouth GTX (she only knows this because Cordy is always complaining about not being able to drive it).

"Giles, I'll see you later. Willow, the Katra please." She said, holding out her hand. Willow gave her the glowing orb and wished Buffy good luck.

Buffy ran to the church after Giles told her the name. She recognized it as the one Riley went to. She ran in and saw that Faith had already taken care of the vampires. They started to fight and Faith started to pound on Buffy, taking out all her self-loathing. Buffy finally managed to get the Katra between their hands. Suddenly she was looking down on a very bruised Faith. After that Faith ran off and Buffy headed to Angel's mansion. She walked down the steps and saw Angel starting a fire in the hearth. It looked so much like a scene from her Senior year that Buffy started to well up with tears. Angel looked up and saw Buffy standing there with tears in her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked, worried. She smiled at him.

"It's just that this whole thing reminded me of last year. Fighting Faith, coming back here to find you making a fire, it just overwhelmed me that's all." She said, moving so that she was in the mansion proper. Angel took her in his arms and sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

"Yes, but last year you weren't Immortal." He whispered in his ear. She smiled.

"And you couldn't walk in the sun. Or get staked without turning to dust. Or-" She was cut off by Angel's lips on hers.

"Do that." He finished for her. She smiled and nodded. Angel sighed.

"I have to go back to L.A. Faith will be going there and she expects me to be there. I still have to help her, even if she's not exactly helpless. It's what I do." He said, regretfully.

"And I love you for it, even if it is a little inconvenient." She told him, lovingly.

"Thank you. I suppose I'll talk to you later tonight." He said, disentangling himself from her and standing up. Buffy pouted slightly, but knew that he had to leave.

"I love you Angel." She told him and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you too Buffy." He said, breaking the kiss. He went outside and got into his car and then drove the two hours back to L.A. Buffy went back to her mom's house to help clean up the mess the fight with Faith had caused.

The next day Giles got a call that informed him that Faith was indeed in L.A and that she had been hired by a law firm to kill Angel. Buffy went and helped Angel deal with Faith. Together they managed to reform her and they told her about her Immortality. Faith stayed in L.A to help with Angel Investigations, stating, and I quote, "Soulboy here needs the extra muscle B, and besides, that hunk of chocolate-y goodness over there looks mighty lonely." She was of course referring to Gunn, whom Buffy had in fact met before under the name of Anne. Buffy said goodbye and went back to Sunnydale. She continued with her life and her friends continued with theirs, unaware of the distance they were putting between them, both literally and figuratively.

* * *

**Hello again. Yes this is a relatively long chapter, which is part of the reason it took me so long to update. The other reasons are posted above. So, eight reviews, next chapter. This will be the format I will use for all of my stories from now on. So review! Or else!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really need to finish this, so here it is. One more chapter and it's done! Yay! I just wish that more people would have reviewed. But hey, what can you do? Track down everyone on here and hold a gun to their heads until they review? But that would be crazy! He he he, ha. So here you go! **

* * *

Weeks had passed and the Scoobies went about their normal lives. It was quieter than usual, but they cherished the much-needed silence. It was rare not to have to save everyone's lives, or stop an apocalypse. Even the vampire activity was slower than usual, which Buffy was taking advantage of. With the knowledge of her mom's inevitable death she had started looking for places to work. She refused to work at a fast food restaurant, that was degrading. So now she was walking into the Espresso Pump to try and become a barista. She loved coffee, it had adjustable work hours, and it was a great place to hold Scooby meetings. Buffy walked into the managers office. She knocked on the open door.

"Hello? I'm here for a job interview. Buffy Summers?" She called into the room. A young brunette woman was sitting behind a desk looking over some papers. When Buffy knocked she looked up and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Sophia, the manager, obviously. Please, sit down." She gestured to the chair that was in front of her desk and Buffy sat down. Sophia leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "So, why do you want to work at the Espresso Pump?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh, well I guess it's because I need the money for school and things. The reason I want to specifically want to work here is because I need to have a flexible schedule. And I really love coffee." Buffy added, wanting to make a good impression. Sophia smiled.

"You're honest, that's good. I hate it when people walk in and make up an answer and kiss up to me. Have you ever worked in a coffee-house before?" Sophia asked, moving on to the next question.

"No. But I've been here often enough that I know how everything works." Buffy told her. Sophia nodded.

"Where did you work before deciding to come here?" Sophia asked. Buffy paused.

"I worked at this small little diner in LA called Helen's Kitchen." Buffy said swallowing loudly. She didn't like thinking about her time as Anne.

"Why did you decide to leave that job?" Sophia said, obviously reading off a list now.

"I decided to come back to Sunnydale right before I quit Helen's." 'Oh and I rescued a bunch of lost people from a hell dimension' Buffy added in her head.

"Describe a moment that would make you a good barista." Buffy paused. She thought for a second and smiled, remembering the perfect moment.

"I had just started working at Helen's and one of the other waitresses dropped a plate. I was next to her, taking a customer's order when it slipped. I turned and caught it right before it hit the ground. I have a feeling that skills like that would save you a lot of coffee mugs." Buffy smirked. Sophia laughed.

"That it would. So, tell me a little about yourself." Sophia requested. Buffy nodded, she had expected it.

"Well, I work hard. I'm a good listener and I learn fast. I'm good at dealing with people, and I have great balance." Buffy said, highlighting the aspects that would get her the job.

"Thank you, Buffy. I'll call you when I've made my decision." Sophia said, smiling. Then she leaned in to whisper. "Though, between you and me, I think you got the job." She leaned back and winked at her. Buffy smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, Sophia. If I do get the job, it'll be nice working with you." Buffy said, then she walked out of the office and back to the side-walk. When she got to the side-walk she did a little 'yay me' dance.

"Buffy!" She heard, yelled from across the street. Buffy turned her head and saw Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya heading toward her. She smiled and waved at them.

"I think I just got the job a the Espresso Pump!" She told them when they reached her. Willow beamed.

"Go Buffy! So, what do you think? Crazed Celebration Dance Party at the Bronze?" Xander said, doing a 'shimmy-shimmy dance-dance' move.

"Why not? We haven't been in what seems like forever!" Buffy said as they walked down Main Street.

* * *

Buffy entered the Bronze and took off her long leather jacket. It was the one Angel gave her, she still wore it, even after all these years. Even after he left her. 'But he came back. That's what counts.' Buffy told herself. She set herself up at a table and waited for her friends to join her. She didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later Willow and Tara entered, soon followed by Xander and Anya. Up onstage Oz and the rest of the Dingoes were playing.

"It's nice to hear them playing in the Bronze again, isn't Buffy willow asked the group.

"Reminds me of high school. Not sure if that's a good thing." Buffy answered.

"Depends on which year in high school. There was the year you died. The year Angel went evil and tried to kill us all. Or, better yet, the year we had to fight the Mayor in demon form at our graduation." Xander said. "Okay, I guess it's a bad thing." He conceded.

"It wasn't all bad." Buffy insisted. Willow and Xander gave her a sympathetic look. "Right?"

"The point is, **you** believe that." Xander said, patting her on the back.

"I w-wish I went t-to your high school." Tara said.

"No you don't." Buffy insisted, shaking her head.

"Trust me, it was pretty boring. All we did was learn things that will have no impact on our lives as adults." Anya added. "I often found myself daydreaming about he good old days when I could eviscerate a man in a matter of seconds."

"Ahn, remember that talk we had, about mentioning your time as a vengeance demon in public? We're in public." Xander admonished. Anya sighed, but consented. Suddenly the music cut off, as if someone had turned off the speakers. The members of Dingoes all started looking at their instruments in confusion. Then a tall, well-built man walked onstage.

"Hey man, what's the big idea? We were in the middle of a set!" Devon complained. The man turned to him.

"I am not a man. I haven't been one for a long time." He turned back to the audience. "Humans of Sunnydale, greetings! I am Cronos, general of the Army of the Beast. I am here to recruit new members. You shall be bestowed the highest honor if you join with us tonight. If not, you will be drained and left on pikes so that you may be an example for others in your puny town." Cronos boasted to the crowd. Most gasped in fear and a few ran to the exits. They were of course blocked. Oz took control of his band and ushered them off the stage. Buffy turned to her friends.

"Don't do anything stupid that might draw attention to yourselves. I'm going up. Willow, I'm going to need you and Tara ready with a containment spell, think you can handle it?" Buffy asked, formulating a plan.

"Easy." Willow confirmed. Buffy nodded.

"Xander, you and Anya are in charge of getting everyone out. Once they're out, Anya I need you to stay with them, make sure they're okay, and make up a story about Cronos. Say he's on drugs, or in a gang or something. Xander, I'll need you inside to give me some back up. I'll give the signal when I'm ready." Buffy explained before heading off. she faintly heard Tara ask what the signal was. Xander explained that she would know it when she saw it.

Buffy slowly made her way to the stage. When she got there she stopped and looked up at Cronos.

"What, no volunteers? Pity. If someone doesn't join me on this stage in the next minute, my soldiers will start feeding. And trust me, it will not be pretty. You have one minute until we will feed." Cronos threatened. Buffy edged along the edge of the stage until she reached the stairs. She walked up and crossed.

"Hold up there, big boy. Not so fast with the feeding." Buffy quipped.

"And who are you?" Cronos asked. Buffy faked shock.

"You mean you don't know? Really? Well geez, I thought everyone knew!" She exclaimed. Cronos growled at her.

"You will explain yourself tiny one! If you do not, I will feed off your blood personally!" He threatened, taking a step closer. Buffy smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. And I really don't appreciate you vamps coming to my town and threatening my friends. It's just not nice." Buffy said, in a fake chipper voice. Cronos growled and morphed into his 'game face'. "Oo, scary. You know what's scarier?" She pulled out a stake and showed it to him. "This." Cronos growled and lunged, but Buffy spun away, causing him to crash to the ground. He twisted to face her.

"That all you got? I thought you were some big general or something." Buffy taunted. The vampire stood and lunged again, this time Buffy kicked out her foot, sending him stumbling back. "Now Will!" She shouted, giving her friends the signal. Immediately all the vampires except the one she was facing froze where they were. Xander and Anya started herding people out, Oz following their lead.

"Do you realize who you are fighting little girl?" Cronos growled at her.

"Um, Cronos, general of the Army of the Beast?" Buffy guessed. He stood and growled. She smiled at him. "Do you know who you're fighting?" She asked him.

"A little girl, tired and afraid, hiding behind a little piece of wood to keep her safe from the monsters." Cronos answered.

"Wrong. You're facing a Slayer. In fact, you're facing one of the most accomplished Slayers in history. Have you heard of Lothos? I killed him. One of my first vamps too. And do you remember the Master? Killed him too. I sent Angelus to hell, and staked William the Bloody just a few days ago. Every single threat I've come up against, I've defeated. Heck, I even survived the Watcher's Council. Do you really think a bunch of puny vamps like you will stop me? I've already died once, I'd like to see you try and kill me again." Buffy taunted. Cronos gave her a fang-filled smile.

"The Beast and his Army will rise from the pit to rage war against the Slayer. We are the legion of the Beast. The legion shall be many; and the legion shall be free. He has woven himself into the fabric of human life since the demons were chased from this world. He shall rise, and you shall be consumed. We must feed." Cronos intoned. Buffy slammed her stake into his heart.

"Yeah, well there are hungry kids in Africa. You'll have to wait." She said as he turned to dust. She turned around and saw that all of the other vamps were dust.

"Great job guys!" She complimented as she jumped off the stage.

"Um, Buffy? Aren't you a little worried about what he said? I mean, a Beast? That sounds pretty dangerous." Willow said. Buffy shrugged.

"Why? I mean come on, we can survive anything, right? What's there to be afraid of?" Buffy reasoned.

"Buffy! We don't say that! You should know by know that it just brings more trouble!" Xander shrieked. Buffy covered her ears.

"Bit loud Xand." She said as she walked away. As she walked away, Willow turned to Xander.

"We need to do something. She's been getting more and more distant. I'm worried." Willow told him.

"What can we do, Will? It's not like there's a spell for this." He said before walking after Buffy. Tara followed him. Willow got an idea as she watched them go. She smiled to herself.

"But what if there is?" She asked the empty club.

* * *

**Okay, I'm finished. Ten points to whoever can find the Doctor Who reference first. Next Chapter is the last! I require 10 reviews to start it! And no skimping! By ten reviews, I mean ten different people have to review! No less! More is fine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINAL CHAPTER! That's right, after this one, there will be no more chapters in Immortal. However, I might write a sequel, depending on how many people review. Thanks again for all of your support!**

* * *

Willow spent the next few days researching and gathering ingredients. She found the spell almost instantly, it was a very basic spell. It would bind the friends together and make sure they stayed that way. That is, as long as Willow wanted them to. That's what Willow really liked about this spell, it was easy to terminate. Once everything was gathered she waited for a day when everyone would be busy and set up everything in her room.

She cast the circle and sweep the floor with a broom. She then visualized for a few minutes what she wants and how it will be when she finished the spell. Before lighing the yellow candle she inscribed it with the astrological symbol of jupiter and saturn. Then she lit it. the ginger witch took a deep breath and started to chant.

"Friendship eternal, true and steadfast I shall have thee now at last." She intoned. She then reached for her red thread and the personal items she collected from her friends. Most of them were odd gifts that they had gotten each other, ones that wouldn't be missed. However, the only item Willow could find of Buffy's that she could use for the spell was and old stake that she never used anymore. It looked like it had been corked from a broom handle or something. She bound all of the items together and chanted.

"You and I bound together in friendship and trust now and forever!" She tied the thread and knotted it securely, visualizing her magic being locked in. She reached for a picture, one of the few ones that had all of them in it, and held it in her right hand, sending loving energies into it.

"More than brothers and sisterswe are now to each other we endow our knowledge, our secrets, and all of us together shall stand tall, free from mistrust, deception, and lies. By this spell I strengthen our ties together. We stand now and forever here to support one another!" She chanted. Then she began reciting the Latin incantation for manifestation. "Per omnes vires terrae et maris. Per omnes potentias lunae et solis. Velut volo ut liceat esse. Carmen canta et fiat Beata sint!" Willow then put everything in the green box she had purchased that day and put a quick protection spell on it. From now on, every Thursday she would put it out in the sun for a few minutes until she didn't need the spell anymore.

Willow smiled to herself as she set the box on her window sill. Hopefully this would mean her friends would be more like they were in high school.

* * *

"Willow! Have you seen my black jacket? The leather one Angel gave me, I can't find it anywhere." Buffy called out to her best friend and roommate. Willow looked up from her book to find Buffy standing by her closet. Her friend was wearing a pair of black jeans, a red scoop top, and back sandals.

"No, did you leave it at your mom's?" Willow asked. Buffy shook her head.

"No, I remember bringing it back." Buffy said.

"I could do a finding spell." Willow suggested.

"Really? That'd be great, thanks Will!" Buffy said happily, turning toward her friend, who was now sitting cross-legged on the bed. Willow took a few minutes to recite the spell, then opened her eyes. A trail of green lights were leading Buffy out the door. Buffy looked at Willow, then slowly followed the trail.

Buffy opened the door wide. Then she closed it and looked at Willow with wide eyes. Willow got up and moved behind Buffy as she opened the door again, slowly this time.

"Loose something?" Angel asked, smirking. He held up the jacket and raised one eyebrow. Buffy grinned and launched herself at him. Willow laughed as the two soulmates embraced.

"Angel! What are you doing here so early? I thought you were going to meet me at the Bronze." Buffy asked him after she stepped back.

"I saw someone walking around wearing this. They had found it at the Bronze and decided to keep it. I got it back." Angel explained. Buffy blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops. I guess I forgot to grab it last time I patrolled there." Buffy admitted. Willow laughed at her friend and Angel smiled in amusement. He was doing that a lot more, smiling.

"Alright, I'm kicking you out before you get any more couple-y. I'll see you tomorrow Angel." Willow said, ushering the couple out of the door room. She smiled to herself as they left, thinking of how happy everyone was. She turned back to her bed and sat back down to finish her book.

* * *

A few miles away, sitting in a small apartment, a man jolted up from his bed. In a daze he grabbed his bag and started packing. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to leave town. Just ride until he found the place he was looking for. So he packed his bags, loaded them onto his motorcycle and drove.

* * *

"Angel..." Buffy started.

"I know, I can feel it too." He replied. They looked at each other before heading out of the club, grabbing their jackets on the way out.

"We need to stop by Mom's so I can grab something." Buffy said as they walked toward Angel's car. He nodded as he got into the driver's seat. Buffy slide in beside him on the passenger side and he gunned the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and followed the familiar roads to reach Buffy's mom's house. He pulled into the drive way and Buffy jolted out of the car. She jumped onto the roof over the porch and climbed up to her room. A few minutes later she jumped down carrying a small sword. She sprinted back to the car and slide in. Angel backed out of the car and drove down the street.

"Do you know where we need to go?" He asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Just follow your gut." She advised. Angel nodded and let his gut tell him where to turn. When they reached their destination they both got out of the car slowly. They were parked in front of the old high school. Also known as the home of the Hellmouth. They glanced at each other before slowly walking towards the school, prepared to fight. As they approached it they saw a figure standing there, waiting. As they neared it, they saw that it was Willow. She was standing, frozen to the spot.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled, running forward. When she reached her friend, she froze. Literally. She couldn't move, she couldn't even speak.

"Buffy!" Angle yelled, running toward her. Buffy tried to tell him no, but she was frozen. When he reached her and Willow, Angel also froze. They were forced to stand and wait, watching as their friends slowly joined them. Soon they were all gathered, everyone in the Scooby gang and Angel Investigations. And yet, they were still frozen. Most assumed it was because they were waiting for whoever froze them, but Willow (who knew exactly what was going on) was starting to worry. 'Who are we waiting for?' She questioned herself.

A few seconds later her question was answered when they all heard they roar of a motorcycle coming toward them. The single light flashed across they grass, illuminating the gathered friends. The sound of the engine cut off, but the light stayed on. Footsteps approached them, and soon a suilloute was outlined against the headlight. When it reached them, they all sagged as their bodies were released.

Buffy raised her sword, letting it gleam in the light.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The figure stepped forward and too the side, letting the light illuminate his face. Buffy gasped in shock.

"Pike?"

* * *

**Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. If enough people review, I will write a sequel. Thanks!**


End file.
